Torn
by sleepless
Summary: a look on the relationship between kaji and misato (read this one it's the real one not just lyrics)


The usual disclaimer... I don't own Eva, Gainax and Anno do. I suck.   
I have no money please don't sue. If you do you might, I repeat, might  
get 2 eva action figures, a large collection of wallscrolls and a stale  
box of half-eaten pocky.  
Yea right! 'Cause you'll never catch me if I did! HAHAHAHAHA! cough cough...  
This fic is my first songfic, set to "The Swing" by Everclear.  
On with the show  
  
  
  
Never said I was innocent  
I will burn in hell for the things I've done to you,  
never said I was anything good,  
I should die from the shame from what I put you through.  
  
(3rd person)  
"Why did this happen to me again?" Misato asked herself aloud as she drove home from NERV headquarters. "What happened?" said Asuka in the back seat. "AGHHH!" Misato jumped through the roof. "What?" said Asuka. "You.. uh.. startled me... thats all." Misato said. "So what happened again?" Asuka asked, putting on her cutest face in doing so. "Uhh, nothing." said Misato. "Ohh come onnnnn I wanna know!" Asuka said. "Nothing." said Misato, not wanting to hurt Asuka's feelings. She still didn't know about her and Kaji. "Thank god for Shinji." thought misato. "He's been keeping it under wraps so Asuka didn't find out and get a broken heart." Honestly, how does she think that Kaji is going to go out with her?" "Sure, she's cute," Misato admitted to herself. "But she's only 14 and Kaji is over 20." "That's jailbait for one, and I'm not gonna brag, but I'm much more attractive than her." Misato thought to herself. "Ughh why am I getting this way over him again?" "Why should I care if he gets put in jail or not?"  
  
{Let me be the one to bring us back from the dead,}  
{I will take the blame for everything.}  
{You know I just wanna help you forget.}  
  
{We are still living on broken glass}  
{We are still numb because it just keeps happening}  
{All your friends, they can kiss my ass}  
{They only see the simple things that they want to see}  
  
When they got home, after Misato finally convinced asuka that she was't talking about anything, after the Asuka and Shinji went to bed, Misato took a bath to reflect on the day's happenings.  
(Misato's POV)  
Why do I love you? Why am I afraid? Why can't I just love you? But I cannot. I must not. Why do you have to be so much like him? If I loved you it would be just like loving him. Why can I not love him? But I do. But I hate him. And I should hate you. Because you are like him. Why?  
  
  
{Let me be the one to make the pain go away}  
{Shave my skin and show a brand new face}  
{You know I just wanna know that you're ok}  
  
{You don't have to like it but the swing is in my hands now}  
  
{Sometimes I think}  
{The power is better than a hard drug}  
{Sometimes I think}  
{The power is better than anything}  
{Sometimes I think}  
{Letting go is just like giving up}  
{Sometimes I think}   
{All I wanna do is die inside}  
{All I wanna do is die inside}  
{All I ever think about is you and me falling apart}  
  
Kaji's POV  
  
Ahh Misato, so beautiful, like a rose, beautiful, but sharp. soft, but soft enough. I love you so. But why must you push me away? Why? You told me once I reminded you of your father. so why do you push me away? So what if we made some mistakes in the past? The only thing that matters is that I love you, and you love me. Isn't it? So why, oh why must it be this way?  
  
{Never said I was innocent}  
{I will burn in hell for the things i've done to you}  
{Never said I was anything good}  
{Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah}  
  
{Let me be the one to make the pain go away}  
{Shave my skin and show a brand new face}  
{You know I just wanna know that you're ok}  
{Let me be the one to bring us back from the dead}  
{I will take the blame for everything}  
{I just wanna help you forget}  
  
{Sometimes I think}  
{Letting go is just like giving up}  
{Sometimes all I think about is falling apart}   
  
It must be this way, Because, I cannot love someone I hate.  
  
And Thus, I am Torn. 


End file.
